In Your World
by Hetabee
Summary: A fic I 'forgot' to upload here. Lithuania x Nyo!Belarus with a small appearance from everyone's favorite voyeur. PWP, smut and kinda crack-y.


"I am curious."

It had all began with those innocent enough words, the Belarusian sitting across from him piping up after a period of silence, elegantly poised on one of Ivan's antique lounge chairs as the brunette looked up from the book he was reading with a polite inclination of the head to show he was listening.

"Hm?" There was a pause before Nikolai continued, icy blue eyes staying trained on the Baltic in front of him while he carefully articulated his thoughts in a brief and sophisticated manner.

"How older brother describes fucking you senseless has always intrigued me far beyond what I like to admit. I think I must get a feel of what he means to truly understand it myself." A pale hand lazily propped up Nikolai's head, an almost bored look apparent on his face despite his eerie fascination.

"Ah, that's nice to know-" Toris began automatically, cutting off in time to realize just what he heard and respond appropriately.

"I-W-What...?" Belarus rolled his eyes, sitting back up to reiterate as eloquently as ever.

"I want to fuck you as my brother has and I want to know what big deal is. Hopefully then, you can prove yourself useful to me." He stood up slowly, approaching the now wary Lithuanian with an unreadable look on his face.

"But, this is unnecessary! You don't h-have to...!" In one fluid motion Nikolai pulled the taller man up by the collar of his shirt, mashing their mouths together and using the given opportunity to slide his tongue into the kiss, rubbing the wet organ against the other's in an attempt to rouse it into action.

Lithuania's unresponsiveness could be attributed to his disbelief and rapidly racing mind, his nerves going into hyper drive as his mouth was so roughly invaded in a way that told of energy, but with a clumsy kind of intensity, almost as if...

Hands shaking in his barely contained nervousness, the Belarusian was starting to get annoyed beyond his impatience with the brunette's lack of reciprocation, and once his anger surfaced he would be in the mood for nothing but releasing his aggression on those he deemed worthy of it. After what felt like an hour of kissing a lifeless mannequin, Nikolai moved away in frustration, ready to rip the elder nation's head off for being so clueless and willfully ignorant until both of his hands were taken off the other's collar, being raised up on either side of him while he was unknowingly backed up into a wall.

"H-Hey, what are you..." Greedy lips silenced whatever protests he might have held, a surge of lightheadedness momentarily overtaking his sense of reason and leaving him open to an enticing rub of his front, a nearly inaudible gasp leaving him as he opened his mouth for Toris before he even knew it happened.

This was... unimaginable. He felt he could do this forever. It was so heady and desperate and right, just intoxicating in the way it spread heat throughout his body and left him breathless and craving so much more.

And like that it was over, the desirable fog clouding his mind leaving far too quickly and making him huff out of disappointment.

Why did he stop when it was getting good?

"I had to make sure you really wanted this and... I can see we're in the same situation here..." The statement bewildered Nikolai for a moment before his attention was brought back to his growing erection, Toris' hand running agonizingly slow across the fabric, trembling slightly while a calming green gaze was kept on the Belarusian to gauge his reaction. "You want to do something about this?"

If there were ever a time he nodded faster than he did now, Nikolai couldn't be bothered to remember, the sorely missed fog of unexplainable want taking instant hold of him once more. "Just h-hurry up..." He muttered softly, looking away to avoid that intrusive stare searching for something, eyes turning wide when he felt a sudden tug at his pants buckle and watched as they were carefully pulled about halfway down his thighs. And those coy yet unassuming eyes were staring at him again, just never a part of him he would have taken the other to have an interest in.

"You're already half hard..." The Lithuanian mumbled aloud, not amused or even smug in this observation, starting to palm through the other's boxer briefs and returning his eyes upward to look at Nikolai when he developed a steady rhythm. "Does it feel good?"

Simply watching his clothes being moved by someone else was stimulating enough on its own, but with that almost bashful person between his legs and bringing him to full mast, it was damn near maddening. He kept a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the small moans streaming through parted lips, face flushing red at everything taking place in his body and his mind.

Nikolai had never done anything like this before, so it was kind of thrilling and frightening at the same time. He wasn't sure of how to respond or what was expected in these types of situations. How does his brother do this, he wondered. The thought was cut short, however, when a firm hand was wrapped around his swollen cock, the flushed organ throbbing terribly in Toris' ready and capable hand.

"May I?"

It was the Belarusian's turn to be baffled, hesitantly peering down at the erotic display, eyes half-lidded as he breathed out, "H-Huh...?" The Lithuanian smiled patiently, casually stroking the younger man's length while he explained.

"I am asking if you would like me to... to suck you off."

One didn't have to think twice about such a question, Nikolai nodding slowly with no other idea of how to react, placing his hands on the wall behind him for balance because he felt his knees would give out on him any second. Toris took this as his indication to continue, giving a few long strokes down the base and traveling back up to the tip where beads of precum collected before taking it into his mouth, lightly sucking on the head while his eyes fluttered closed.

"Ah, T-Toris..." Nikolai whispered almost needily, tensed fingers coming down to tangle in brunette locks so he could see the other's tormenting mouth go to work.

Plump pink lips enveloped his shaft, a warm tongue poking out to lathe up the length while teeth just lightly grazed over his sensitive skin, work-calloused hands firmly pumping what wasn't captured inside that tight, wet mouth of his. The sweat he had been shedding because of his nervousness only doubled in volume as he stared at the somehow graceful visage of the older nation's. His subdued nature, subtle hums and moans around him along with the faint blush on his cheeks turning him on more than he thought possible of the usually reserved man.

 _'This must be what brother Ivan meant when he spoke about helping Toris improve his oral training exercises...'_ He thought briefly, a steady flow of moans escaping his throat as he imagined the sinful oral gymnastics Lithuania would have to do on his brother.

He had seen Ivan naked before and he knew that compared to him, the Russian must be a real workout of the jaw muscles. The mental image alone simply made him shiver.

It was already difficult to think, let alone speak at this point, yet all that mattered in Nikolai's mind was that the coiling sensation in his stomach was becoming tighter with every languid lick, forceful suck and quick stroke of his aching member and he was beside himself in pleasure that he had never dreamed of experiencing.

He could feel the beginnings of his climax coming on, and despite not being versed in sexual activities such as this, he knew that it was far too soon to be feeling this way. His fingers clenched tightly onto Toris' wavy strands, eyes closed tightly as he bit back another keening moan, gritting his teeth against the overwhelming desire to finish. The damned Lithuanian made it nearly impossible to last and it was getting to the point where he found himself wanting to let it out.

 _'So close, just... Let it end.'_

Then, at once, all movement stopped.

The cold air that always drifted around the house settling around his newly freed cock. A gentle hiss of displeasure leaving him at the inconvenient timing and stark contrast of the glorious attention he had received compared to freezing his balls off without the relief of that accommodating mouth far too irksome for him to stand.

Nikolai mumbled curses to himself, wondering what was stopping that bastard Baltic from finishing now. He had been all too eager to suck him clean before yet now, of all times, he chose to hold off like the teasing tramp he knew he must be deep down inside. With a small groan of exasperation, Nikolai gazed down upon the infuriating man and felt his mouth go dry at what lay before him.

Tousled brunette strands rose in certain places from where he had been tugging on the Lithuanian's hair, a handsome yet somehow delicate face and those faultless imploring green eyes staring back at him, looking entirely too innocent to be as such but that wasn't what caught his attention. Oh, no, it was the blatant smirk on those reddened lips that threw him for a loop as Toris broke the silence.

"Earlier you said you wanted to fuck me, but I don't think you have the guts."

Well, this was not what he was expecting to hear. Before he could even gather his wits to shut the other up, he continued on as if speaking about the weather.

"Look at you, standing in the parlor of your brother's home while you moan like a cat in heat. Do you think that will bode well for your attempts at dominating me?"

Taking the time to remember where he was, Nikolai felt utterly floored as to how to respond to that, knowing this pesky, bothersome and undeniably alluring bastard was correct in his observations. He could hardly control his own volume, so how could he expect to rule over Toris' body like he knew what he was doing?

"You might be attractive and persistent, but that will be your downfall once I get my hands on you. Do you want to know what it is your brother does in his spare time?"

This made Nikolai furrow his brows sharply, not having any idea what he meant with that, but-

"Remember all those times Ivan sent you to get groceries whenever you came over for dinner at the end of each month?"

The question did jog the memory of his last visit to his big brother's home while he nodded slowly, not quite understanding what the Lithuanian was getting at.

"Then you must have noticed how he took his time in moving around the kitchen."

This served to render him completely dumbfounded. It had been strange to the Belarusian just how cautious brother Ivan was about sitting down, how he sat at the head of the table while Toris took his left side and the redness of the Russian's face through most of dinner, but he didn't pay it much mind at the time. Nikolai griped over how shitty his trip to get there had been and missed the meaningful glances the elder nations shared to even notice that anything was off. His perpetual quiet seemed to have amused Toris, a gentle chuckle all he registered before his mind went reeling.

"I'll let you ask him later once he comes back. But just know that," That sinful mouth was ghosting over his neglected need once more, Nikolai shivering at the close proximity and tauntingly hot breath that elicited gasps from his open mouth. "By the end of the day, we will see who is fucking who, hm." And that was all the warning he got before mind-numbing pleasure flooded his senses, the fierce suckling returning threefold to bob up and down quickly on his shaft, his uncontrollable hitching, high-pitched moans coming back with a vengeance.

It was unfair, really. How well this wretched man could play him like an instrument, leave him hanging and make him pant breathless for more, it was just so detestable-

...And irresistibly sexy.

Time meant nothing to Nikolai anymore, nothing in the world could stop the explosion of pure bliss that overtook his body, causing him to buck forward deeper into the other's mouth while he tightened his fingers in wavy hair, clouded eyes squeezing shut as every amazing feeling he could not describe verbally pulsed through his cock. There was nothing but his mind seeing white spots dancing through his vision, the overwhelming high still not fading in its effects while Toris milked him for all that he was worth, delighting in the wavering cry from Nikolai's release.

Neither were prepared when the jingling of keys tore through the haze of lust, nor when a cheery Russian voice sang throughout the room and even less so when the door was opened. Hell, why didn't he listen when he said 'when' he comes back?!

Okay, he knew he didn't give two shits about anything at that point, so that question answered itself.

And of course, the same day this odd series of events took place had to be the same day Russia actually used this long-ignored side door to enter his house.

"Priv-" An already open mouth that was about to chirp its usual greeting widened further on inspection of what he saw, his eyes taking on a similar form as Belarus realized the position he and the Lithuanian were in with a hot flush of shame, terror and the most awful kind of arousal at being caught in such a situation. It was truly a horrible mix when emphasized by the fact that his sensitive length even jumped into a semi-erect state because of it, and the fact that Toris wasn't shocked enough to take him out of his mouth yet.

"B-Big brother," _Pop,_ was the sound of Lithuania finally removing Belarus' cock from his mouth, he faltered at the rush of air that only proved to excite his stupid prick more. "...I-I-It is not what it looks like!" Russia stared blankly, a curious tilt of his head about all he could manage right now.

"Oh, is it not? I can plainly see what is going on here."

Unable to keep Ivan's gaze for much longer, Nikolai hung his head in mortification, swiftly zipping up his pants (being careful about not zipping up too fast) and unsure of what his brother would say or do or-or-

"And I will be going soon to leave you two alone~"

Nikolai felt his eyes nearly bug out of his skull, gaping at his brother who grinned ear-to-ear at his shell-shocked expression before grabbing a larger coat from his closet to replace the one he arrived in, walking by the obviously confused teen in the process to gather his things.

"Do not give me that surprised face. I am glad all of my training can be put to good use, and especially since I had wanted to visit my friend today anyway." After a couple silent minutes spent grabbing some documents, a bottle of vodka to drink on the way and a little gift-wrapped box, Ivan came to pat his motionless younger sibling's shoulder with sage words of parting.

"Do not let him wear you out, da? You will need your energy."

With a merry wave and a shout of "Have fun, you two!", Russia closed the door behind him to go back out into the snow, making his way to the house of a very special friend of his and knowing they would both be having wonderful, magical nights.

Meanwhile, in the home of said departed nation, Nikolai had calmed down enough to regard the Lithuanian without stammering and ask the biggest question on his mind.

"...Are we still going to-"

"Yes," Toris smiled softly, sitting down where he had sat earlier as he picked up his book to continue reading. The action bewildered Nikolai, so he asked uncertainly in reply, "Well, then shouldn't we get back to that...?" It was with a simple shake of his head and look over his book that Toris delightfully said.

"First, you must learn of this terrific invention called the refractory period."


End file.
